Akari Sakura
is the primary human protagonist of Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and the human partner of Ruby and Labra. She is a normal middle school student who has an inferiority complex towards her older sister, Monica Sakura. After she met Ruby, Akari became a full-fledged magician and student of the Magic Academy and eventually became the current holder of the title "Jewel Star" at the end of the series. Personality Akari is a sweet girl who wants everyone to have peace and love for one another. She greatly treasures her family, but she holds her friends the closest to her heart. She does not express negative connotations with anyone, even if they engage in conflict. Like most people in the human world, Akari is just a normal person with many dreams, but she only chooses what is best for her family and friends, showing that she deeply cares about those around her. She never gives up, and always uses her wisdom in fighting to reach her goal. Akari's favorite foods are ice cream and cake, but she dislikes carrots, however. She has a romantic interest in Yuuma Jinnai. Skills Appearance Akari is a tween girl with brown hair tied up in a pigtail on the left side with a pink hair tie added with a cherry blossom and strands hanging down. She wears a pink long sleeved jacket and a very light pink top with a thin sash that holds Ruby's Jewel Charm on the left. She also wears a light blue skirt with white ruffled layer underneath and white crew socks with white high-tops with pink shoelaces and pink sole. History Early childhood Akari was born as the second child of the Sakura family. She often played with her older sister, Monica. When she lost her balloon and it got caught up in a tree, her mother climbed it and got it back for her. She started crushing on Yuma Jinnai on a day when she couldn't jump rope. When she lost hope, she watched Yuma from afar who was trying to do a long shot, and succeeded after countless tries, giving her inspiration to try harder jump roping. At that time, she saw a rainbow appear in the sky. For the rest of her childhood, Monica's status as the student council president and teen actress led to Akari living under her shadow. Because she was always compared to her sister, Akari could never get the courage to speak to her classmates and she decided to grow distant from her sister. Meeting Ruby and becoming a magician On her first day of being a sixth grader, Akari was waiting at a bus stop near a beach until she saw a pink light drifting towards the shore. Akari went down and met the white talking rabbit, Ruby, being convinced that she was in a dream. When she misses the bus after being distracted, Ruby uses magic to fly her to the school, but fails and instead takes her bag flying towards the opposite direction. The two successfully catch her bag, but they both fall off a balcony into the water. After changing clothes and drying her hair, Akari became late and frustrated at Ruby. When she arrived at school, Ruby continued to follow her, but Akari told her to go away. When the teacher finds Akari, and she is forced to introduce herself in front of the entire class. After bringing up her courage to say her name, the topic immediately turns into a class conversation about her sister Monica. She is then told to take a seat next to her crush, Yuma Jinnai, but cannot gather the courage to talk to him. Back at her home, Akari redoes her introduction to her class in the way she wanted it to be, and spoke her heart out. Immediately after her introduction, Ruby appears and apologizes for not understanding Akari, and she forgives her, but is still depressed. At that moment, Ruby uses magic to move one of her plush toys, and performs a dance with it to cheer Akari up. Ruby tells her that she is a Jewelpet, from a magical world called Jewelland, where everyone can use magic and alchemy. Akari wishes that she could use magic to make her life better, and Ruby answers that if she could use better magic, all her dreams could come true at that very moment. After that, Ruby uses magic to create a flower for Akari's hair that matched her own and Akari starts laughing, telling Ruby that she is glad to have met her. She embraces Ruby and thanks her. Mysteries behind Alma Jinnai Throughout the first episode all the way to episode 22, Alma (In a Boy Form), along with her partner Jewelpet Diana, spent most of the time spying on her throughout Jewelland until episode 23 where she revealed herself with Diana. after the fight that Akari faced on, she couldn't get over what just happened the previous day, so she decided to ask Yuuma if he knows something about Alma or at least has a relative that looked a lot like him. however, Yuuma Didn't even know what she was talking about since he doesn't remember clearly about his past, so Akari went to Jewelland instead. When she arrived, people at Jewelland were proud and praised her for how much she fought well during the fight between her and Alma. Akari still can't get her mind off of it though and still wonders why he looked just like Yuuma. Akari decided to go look for Alma again in which she ended up running into Miria in which she came to see where was Akari going. both were suddenly transported back to old school building by Diana to face off against Alma again, who is curious about Akari's powers as the battle starts. Akari would be her Opponent while Miria is her supporter when using the potions that were going to help Akari, but then it didn't go like what Miria planned and Alma ended up saving them. But then in the process, he started using too much magic, he retreated. Alma's another partner Jewelpet named Opal appears and told them that Alma was quite lonely and is in need of friends. So she led Akari and Miria to where Alma is, and once they found them in a dark room, Opal revealed to them that Alma is actually a girl all the time. Jewel Star Grand Prix Other Appearances A character resembling her appeared in episode 7 of Jewelpet Sunshine, where she and Yuuma are shown recolored in the cover of the comic book while Ruby sleeps. In episode 38a, Akari's room is shown when Ruby and Sakuran are delivering presents. In episode 21b of Jewelpet Magical Change, Akari herself makes a cameo appearance in one of Ruby's recorded videos, along with the previous'' human protagonists of the entire anime series. Trivia *At 11-12 years old, Akari Sakura is the youngest protagonist in the anime series. *"Akari" means "light" or "glimmer" in Japanese. *Akari's background is similar to Kirara Hoshizuki from ''Onegai My Melody Kirara, where both girls were having personal problems towards someone. Respectively, Kirara has a problem confessing to her crush while Akari has inferiority issues with her older sister. **Akari also shares similar traits from Sumomo Akihime of Nanatsuiro Drops, a visual novel and anime series created by Frontier Works. *Akari is the only Jewelpet heroine to rank (number 6) in Megahouse's Excellent Model Series 10th Anniversary Poll. *Akari Sakura is Natsumi Takamori's second voice role in an anime series, and this is her first-ever main role. She would go on to voice famous characters like Mei Misaki from Another and even minor characters like Kid Jotaro Kujo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. **This is the first time a voice actress gets her first-ever main role in the Jewelpet ''anime series; the second is Keiko Kobayashi as Momona in ''Lady Jewelpet. *In the Spanish dub, the voice actress Pilar Morales voiced both Akari in Twinkle and Rinko in the first season. **Pilar Morales is also the second voice of Android 18 in the Catalan dub of Dragon Ball Z, Kai, and the serial movies The History Of Trunks and Battle Of Gods. She's also the voice of Hazuki Fujiwara of Ojamajo Doremi. *In the French dub, the voice actress Marie Nonnenmacher also voiced both Akari and Rinko. *Her European Portuguese voice actress, Solange Santos, has voiced all human Jewelpet heroines. She also voiced Sunshine's Jewelina; additionally, Peridot and Diana are some of her constant roles. **She was also the voice of Lettuce Midorikawa and Deep Blue from Tokyo Mew Mew. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Labra's Partner Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonists Category:Incomplete articles